


Spy's Got a Secret

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Eggsy, Eggsy needs a fuckin' drink, Harry is more than a little turned on, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Roxy and Eggsy are my brOTP, Strip Tease, fucking at some point, multi chaptered, panty collection, panty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was good at keeping secrets. Where he was from and who he lived with made sure of that. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time could end in a hospital visit — at best — and a one way trip to the morgue — at worst. So early on Eggsy learned to keep things to himself. And while he knew his fellow Kingsman had a comprehensive file on him Eggsy doubted they knew about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading panty fics *by accident* and thought FUCK IT IMMA WRITE ONE.
> 
> So here, have Eggsy with a panty kink.
> 
> Again, I don't know his dialect/accent/slang all that well so I'm working off of phonetic sounds. Anyone who knows better gimme a shout.  
> Also, if you want to draw Eggsy in some panties, gimme gimme please <3
> 
> This has more than one chapter, but don't worry, they're all written (or will be once I post this).

Eggsy was good at keeping secrets. Where he was from and who he lived with made sure of that. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time could end in a hospital visit — at best — and a one way trip to the morgue — at worst. So early on Eggsy learned to keep things to himself. And while he knew his fellow Kingsman had a comprehensive file on him Eggsy doubted they knew about this.

With his windows covered and door locked and barred Eggsy turned in a circle, eyeing himself from all angles in the mirror. He stopped, facing away, and flexed. He arched his back. Then he dropped low and slid back up. A grin spread across Eggsy’s face and he laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth and glancing at his door in muted terror. When his mum didn’t call out to him he relaxed.

Things had been better since she and Daisy had moved out of the flat with Dean and into the one provided by the Kingsman. But Eggsy was still on edge about some things. Speaking of which…Eggsy glanced down at his groin and grinned.

His first pair of panties had been a pair of crappy lace ones nicked from a ladies’ fashion store. They did shit all to hold his junk in but the feel of the rough lace on his skin was...well, there had been nothing like it. He wore that pair only when he was in the house alone for an assured amount of time, stuffing them beneath a loose floorboard with the rest of his valuables when he wasn’t. If Dean had ever found out Eggsy doubted he’d been able to walk again after the beating it would have earned him. And that was if he had been lucky.

But now, with Dean gone and more money to his name that he’d ever considered possible Eggsy had the opportunity to do better. So, he bought new, better panties. Like the pair he was currently modelling. They were a soft satin in teal with a near transparent mesh in the same colour over his hip bones. They cupped his cock and balls perfectly, smooth against his skin in a way that could only be described as sinfully good.

Spreading his legs and sticking his arse out, leaning forward, Eggsy flexed his arse, bobbing it and watching how the fabric worked against his skin. There wasn’t a better feeling in the world than this. But wait. He eyed the suit hung up in his closet and grinned.

——————————————

Roxy was staring at him as Eggsy sauntered up to her. His mouth was stuck in a pleased smirk, hinting at some great secret she’d never guess; she probably never would to be perfectly honest. She cocked her hip and raised a brow.

“Alright then. Out with it, tell me what’s gotten you in such a good mood.”

Eggsy shrugged and she punched him in the bicep. He feigned injury and pouted back at her. Roxy readied her fist for another hit.

“Alrigh’, alrigh’ jus’ cool it, yeah?” Eggsy’s smirk dropped and he glanced around. The hallway was clear but he nodded at her glasses and they tucked the specctacles into their respective jacket pockets. “You trust me, yeah?”

Roxy squinted at him. “Did you hit your head? Of course I trust you, you git.”

His grin came back,  almost blinding in its intensity. “Good, ‘cusI trust you. Promise to take this to yer grave?”

Frowning at him for only a moment Roxy nodded. Whatever had Eggsy in such a good mood was probably not a matter of national secrecy. Besides, she hadn’t seen him this happy since Harry had shown up — alive — with only a stitched up wound across his skull. Apparently the man had horse shoes shoved up his arse.

Eggsy motioned for Roxy to follow and she did. They slipped into one of the washrooms and Eggsy locked the door after them. He turned to her and held his hands up and out. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Rox, but I need to drop trou’.”

She blinked at him. “Excuse me?” Her voice squeaked at the end, just a bit.

“It’s not a big deal! I ain’t puttin’ the moves on ya, I swear. Jus’, jus’ look, ‘kay?” Eggsy passed her his jacket and undid his belt before doing the same to his fly. Then, with a deep inhale, he opened his trousers and shoved them down to his knees. He pulled his shirt up so she could get a better look.

Roxy could only stare, slack jawed, for a moment. Then she whistled, low and long. “Well shit.”

Eggsy’s grin was vibrant. “I know, righ’? They cost a bloody fortune but fack if they don’ feel worth it.” He spun so she could see his arse and without thinking Roxy reached out and gave Eggsy’s arse a pinch. He jumped and swore at her. “Careful! ‘Aven’t even broken’ em in yet.”

Roxy’s head tilted to the side as Eggsy bent to pick his trousers up, rebuttoning them and tucking his shirt back in. “Didn’t know that was your thing. New?”

He shook his head. “Nope, since I was like fifteen or summit’?” A shrug. “Only had one pair fer years since my tosser of a step dad woulda’ beat me blue if he caught me.”

Roxy hadn’t ever met Dean, but she knew enough about him from Eggsy and Harry — not that Harry would admit to saying anything even under threat of death — that she didn’t doubt it. She grinned and nudged Eggsy in the shoulder with one her hers. “You have to show me where you get them.”

“Maybe we can match, yeah?”

Laughing they left the loo.

————————————

Roxy and Eggsy spent quite a bit of time at Kingsman HQ after the V-day incident. Mostly to help out where they could but also to stay close.  Roxy hadn’t said a word about Eggsy’s secret, though she had taken the liberty of ordering him two more pairs from a designer she particularly enjoyed, one who did both male and female lingerie. This meant that they were often hunched over an iPad in their spare time, comparing lingerie websites in hushed tones.

This was, of course, how Harry found them a few weeks later.

The two were shoulder to shoulder over an iPad, murmuring quietly as they flipped through pictures. Harry pulled a feint by tapping Roxy’s right shoulder only to cut between them and steal the tablet before either noticed him.

He expected Eggsy to yell and swear, like he usually did when Harry got the better of him. Instead the young man’s face went white and he stiffened, staring between the tablet and Harry. Roxy looked equally horrified, mouth moving without producing any sound.

“What? I don’t care if you’re playing a silly game or using social media. Though I’d prefer if you — “ Harry glanced down at the tablet in order to determine what it was the two ex-trainees were doing only to stop. He stiffened, hands clenching around the rubberized case of the tablet. A man wearing a navy blue pair of silk panties, matching garters, and thigh highs stared at him from the tablet’s screen. Harry swallowed and slowly moved his hand to swipe to the next picture. Another man in white lace. Blue lace. Red. The next could hardly be considered underwear at all with how little it left to the imagination.

When Harry managed to look up he found Eggsy with his face in his hands and Roxy delicately patting his shoulder.

“Eggsy…?”

The young man shook his head. He did it again. Eggsy sucked in a breath and stood only to turn and bolt from the room.

Harry was too shocked to follow, as was Roxy. They were silent until the hurried slap of Eggsy’s feet in the corridor faded into silence. Then Roxy heaved a sigh and patted the bench beside her. Harry sat without complaint.

“Is this going to be a problem?”

The senior Kingsman’s mouth moved with sound. He swallowed and tried again. “No, why would it?”

She squinted him. “Really. You’re not at all bothered by this?”

“Lancelot, there are only two conclusions I can come to from those pictures. The first being that you and Eggsy share the same taste in men and were looking through those photos together. The second…” Here he paused to suck in a breath. “While it doesn’t matter in the least as you are one of the most skilled recruits we have had in years I doubt you have the, ah, _assets_ required to fill those undergarments. As such I assume they were for Eggsy.” Roxy gave a short nod and Harry continued. “What Eggsy does in his own time is his business. I can’t fault him for appreciating the simpler, if finer, things in life. Our career being what it is, he might not have time to do so in the future. As long as he can do his work with the same level of success he has always shown, I see no issue.”

Roxy stared at him for a moment before nodding and standing. “I think you should go tell him that, yeah?”

A heavy sigh fell from Harry before he nodded and stood as well. “Correct you are, Lancelot.” Harry turned and started after Eggsy, already working out what he would say.

—————————————————

 Follow me on Tumblr!

[Salios](http://salios.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's a fucking tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a comment whore, please feed my addiction!

Eggsy ran until he came to the tram, hopping in and grinding his thumb down onto the ‘close door’ button until the cylinder sealed and he was whisked away. The ride was short but his head was stuffed with thoughts.

Would this mean the end of his time with the Kingsman? Would Harry no longer respect him? Would Harry even associate with Eggsy after this? What if he told the other Kingsman? Shit. He was screwed, his life was officially over and it had just started getting good, too.

When the tram slowed Eggsy threw himself out of it and stalked to the flt he shared with his mum and Daisy. He locked himself in his room and stripped, tossing his suit onto his bed. Then he stared at it, huffed, and hung it up the way it should be. Left in his knickers Eggsy stared at himself in the mirror. The dove grey material looked as beautiful as it ever had, the little bows against his thighs tiny and pink, bright points of pale colour against the rest of the fabric. He still felt comfortable in the panties, though Harry knowing his secret made Eggsy’s stomach roil.

Sucking a breath in through his nose Eggsy puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders.

Fuck Harry. If the man didn’t approve, that was on him. It was Eggsy’s body and Eggsy’s choice. Anyone who disagreed could go fuck themselves. With a nod Eggsy dressed in his tight, low slung jeans and a tight polo. His hoodie went over top, cap on his head, and he stomped his feet into his kicks on the way out the door.

He needed a fucking drink.

——————————————————————-

Since coming back from Valentine’s mountain lair — Eggsy snickered every time he said ‘lair’ — and kicking Dean’s crew’s collective ass, they hadn’t bothered him at the pub. They’d found somewhere else to haunt. Which made it the perfect place for Eggsy to sit, sulk, and sip. Well, he didn’t so much sip the first pint as gulp. But on the second he took his time.

Embarrassment burned at the back of his mind but Eggsy didn’t waver. He’d run like a coward, yeah, but he wasn’t going to next time. And there would be a next time, he was sure of it. If it wasn’t Harry then it would be Merlin who confronted him, once this hit the grapevine. For secret agents the Kingsman tended to gossip like housewives. Now that Eggsy’s secret was out though — or one of them at least — he didn’t have to hide anymore. He wasn’t ashamed, not after the initial discovery had been made. This was who he was, what made him feel comfortable in his own skin. And he’d be damned if someone tried to take that security away from him again.

So when Harry sat down across from Eggsy with a pint of Guinness the younger man gave his best blank look. The table was silent for a moment as Eggsy stared at his mentor and Harry fiddled with his pint. A sigh broke the silence and Harry stilled his hands.

“I would like to make a suggestion.”

Eggsy stiffened, waiting for the harsh words to come.

“If you insist on wearing satin at least stay away from gold, it would clash horribly with your skin.”

Eggsy’s jaw dropped and he stared at Harry. The man looked back with an open, honest expression. There was no disgust, no sneer. Just the same acceptance he’d always gotten from Harry. A snort left Eggsy, then a laugh. He chuckled, getting louder and louder until he was bent double in the booth smacking his hand against the table top. Eggsy realised that Harry was laughing with him and that just sent him off again.

When they finally managed to get ahold of themselves Harry raised his glass. He stared Eggsy in the eyes as the younger man did the same. “To life.”

Eggsy grinned. “To life.”

They clinked their glasses and drank.

———————————————————————

A few pints later and they Kingsman were ready to head home. Eggsy was pleasantly buzzed and smiling at everything. Harry wasn’t far off, though his eyes hardly strayed from Eggsy’s shorter frame. They stood outside the pub, breathing in the cool night air. Eggsy pulled a pack of fags from his pocket and lipped one from the pack before angling them towards Harry. He declined and Eggsy shrugged, tucking them back away. He lit the fag and held the first exhale, only to blow it out in perfect, if thin, circles.

The faint scent of menthol could be made out over the smoke.

“So you have a collection.”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. Couldn’t really work on it til recently, ya know?” At Harry’s nod Eggsy shrugged. “Been kinda on a buyin’ spree; so many kinds ta try, dun wanna miss the opportunity if life goes tits up again, yeah?”

Harry hummed, eyes focused on the pale column of Eggsy’s neck, stretched out at the younger man looked up at the sky. On the exhale his eyes moved to Eggsy’s puckered lips. A soft sound came from Harry and Eggsy turned to side-eye him, the lamp light making his blue-eyes glitter in the semi-dark.

“You should show me some time.”

Eggsy turned to stare at him for a moment, processing. Then he blinked and frowned. “Tha’s not funny, mate.”

A shrug. “It isn’t.”

Another incredulous, searching look. “Yer takin’ the piss, at my expense.”

“Have I ever?”

“Well, no, I guess not.”

So,” Harry stepped forward and Eggsy turned to face him. They were barely inches apart and Harry leant down until his mouth brushed against the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “Why don’t you show me some time. I think I’d like to see how they fit.”

Harry then stood, adjusted his suit, stole Eggsy’s fag, and walked off.

Eggsy stood staring after him in slack-jawed, aroused surprise.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And people wonder where Eggsy gets his lack of fucks. (or Michelle Unwin for the win).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a comment whore! Please leave me some love!

Eggsy lasted a week before he broke down.

Roxy didn’t say anything past asking how things had gone at the pub. She’d nodded as Eggsy told her what was said and done and left him with some parting advice. “Don’t cock-block yourself, you idiot.” She had then sniffed, patted him on the shoulder, and left. What was with this growing trend of people rendering him speechless then walking away? It was beyond frustrating!

Right, so a piddly was all Eggsy managed before he broke down and cornered Harry in his office at the shop.

Harry called Eggsy inside and offered him a seat only to go back to his paperwork. Eggsy had a whole ten minutes of subtle fidgeting and constantly smoothing his suit before Harry was ready to speak with him. The knight capped his pen and sat back in his chair, eyeing Eggsy.

“What can I do for you, Eggsy?” Even though Harry had been promoted to Arthur and Eggsy had taken his position as Galahad, Harry hadn’t called Eggsy anything but his name. He doubted either of them was comfortable with the disconnect the code names game them in situations such as these.

“I was wondering if you were free tonight.”

Harry’s brows rose and he hummed. “I believe my evening is free, yes. What did you have in mind?”

Acting far moee composed that he was Eggsy leant back in his seat. “Wanted to show you tha’ collection of mine. Might need a bit a time ‘cus it’s so big.”

A small smile pulled at Harry’s lips and he fought it back. “How about you stop by at seven and we go from there.”

Eggsy nodded and rose, tugging his suit back into place. “Sounds lovely. See you then.” He turned and left, closing the door after him. Outside Eggsy sucked in a breath and jumped, doing a wiggly happy dance with a few pelvis thrusts and some impressive popping before composing himself and walking away.

——————————————————

Keeping busy the rest of the day was difficult. Exercise was Eggsy’s usual route when he couldn’t stop thinking, but if he did that then he’d be too tired for that evening. So instead he took JB for a walk, did paperwork, briefly sparred with Roxy, and ended the day in the range. He showered at home, being very thorough, and tidied himself up as best he could.

Standing naked in front of his closet Eggsy was torn between a suit or casual. His knickers would change depending on what else he wore. A gentleman always matches, after all.

That was about the time his mum threw his door open.

Eggsy screeched and lifted a leg, slamming his hands down at the same time to cover his bits. “Mum!”

Michelle blinked, laundry basket under her arm, then gave him a look. “Eggsy, I birthed you and wiped your bum. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” She swept past a spluttering Eggsy to plop the basket down onto his bed. Pausing on the way out to take in his open closet and the clothes that had been pulled out.

Thankfully his knickers were still tucked away.

Eggsy was still standing naked in the middle of his room with only his hands between his mum and the complete annihilation of his dignity. He glared at her. “Well? Yer don, yeah? Get out!”

Michelle waved Eggsy off and stepped up to the closet. She pulled free a pair of worn grey jeans that fit tight and always sat low on his hips. An undershirt and a sapphire blue polo that he never wore. Tossing them on the bed she turned and smacked her hands down onto Eggsy’s bare shoulders. His cheeks flushed but he didn’t dare look away from the ‘mom stare’ she was giving him.

“Eggsy, don’t worry so much, yeah? Whoever yer spending so much time and energy frettin’ over is lucky to ‘ave you. You’re an amazing young man and if they don’t treat ya right I’ll kick’em in the balls.” She patted his cheek and strode out, leaving Eggsy staring after her.

Belated he realised the door was still open. “Close the bloody door!”

———————————————————————

Given how much his collection had grown in the last few months Eggsy wasn’t surprised that he had an almost exact match to his shirt in his stash. They were a matte silk over his sides while the back was white lace, his arse showing through easily. The front over his hips were the same white lace while a modesty panel in sapphire covered his bits. It wasn’t the raciest of his pairs by far, but he didn’t usually wear ones where his arse could feel a breeze, so it was different.

He stuck two more pairs in his inner jacket pocket just in case. A light lilac pair in lace, and another in plum that was corseted across his bikini line and the cleft of his arse. If the first one failed, he had to others at least.

Thankfully his new flat was close to Harry’s, so Eggsy walked over with time to spare. He’d eaten a light meal before, not wanting to expect anything from Harry but not wanting to be full if the man decided to surprise him with dinner. The time was just before seven and Eggsy couldn’t wait any longer, rapping on the door to Harry’s flat with his knuckles and gnawing on his lower lip as he waited.

Harry answered the door in black slacks, a crisp white shirt rolled to his elbows, and a black brocade waistcoat that brought out Harry’s slim waist.

Eggsy’s mouth was flooding with saliva and he forced himself to swallow before he grinned and wore it all. “Hey Harry.” His voice cracked though Harry didn’t react.

“Eggsy, please, come in.” He stepped aside and ushered Eggsy through, closing the door after the younger man.

Toeing off his sneakers and dropping them onto the shoe rack Eggsy straightened and smiled shyly at Harry. “I feel a bit underdressed.”

“I feel the complete opposite. I don’t think I’ve owned any truly casual clothes in years, this is probably as close as I come.” Harry stepped past his guess, leading the younger man into the living room where a fire was lit, the lights just bright enough for them to see comfortably by.

Eggsy took a moment to follow, mouthing ‘as close as I come’ before rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up with an utterly disgusted expression. Fuck, Harry was too goddamn perfect. What the hell was Eggsy getting into? Oh, right, hopefully Harry. He snickered and hurried to catch up, plopping down on the couch beside Harry with a foot and a bit between them.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, eyeing each other and the room while waiting for the other to speak.

“Well, um…” Eggsy coughed and looked at his lap, then back up. “I’m not sure how you do things, but uh, I’m pretty blunt, yeah?”

A laugh escaped Harry. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He ducked as Eggsy feigned throwing a decorative pillow at his head. “Careful now, I don’t want any casualties to the decor tonight.”

Eyes becoming hooded a sly grin split Eggsy’s mouth. “Are you sure a that? I wouldn’t mind putting a few holes in the walls.”

It was Harry’s turn to swallow. He sat back and stared at Eggsy. “How about you show me what you’ve brought then, hmm?”

Barely a heartbeat passed before Eggsy was standing, cap tossed to the couch and jacket sliding off his shoulders into a puddle about his feet. He toed off his socks, kicking them away, only to stand still. He and Harry eyed each other, breath coming a little faster.

“I just...I just need to make this clear, yeah? I’ve done casual in the past, and that’s what I want here. If we don’t want the same thing, tell me and I’m gone. Won’t mention this again.” Eggsy bit his lip.

Harry’s mouth worked for a moment before he nodded. “I’m glad. You said it better than I could have.”

They shared a small smile before Eggsy set his hips and crossed his arms, hands coming down to grip the edge of his shirt and slowly pulling it up. His stomach flexed and rippled as he lifted the fabric. The motion became sinuous as he turned, showing Harry his side then back before the shirt cleared his shoulders and arms and was tossed away. Eggsy glanced over one shoulder at Harry, brows raised. He popped the button on his jeans and slowly dropped the zipped, head tilted back to stare up at the ceiling. With careful, slow movements he slowly pushed his jeans down at the hip, rolling his arse until the fabric slipped below his arse. Then Eggsy bent at the waist, pushing the jeans the rest of the way down to his ankles.

One at a time he stepped out of the pant legs, spreading his legs until they were shoulder width apart, then tossed the jeans away. Slowly he stretched back upright, arse pushed out towards Harry as though presented. The silk caught the firelight and reflected it. Standing straight Eggsy turned on the ball of one foot to face Harry.

The knight looked far too composed, eyes roving Eggsy’s body. Was he not good enough? Had Harry seen better? Had better? Shit, this was a mistake. Even the erection darkening the front of Eggsy’s panties with precome was staring to take notice of Harry’s impassiveness.

Then Harry lifted a hand and crooked one finger, drawing Eggsy close like a puppet on a string.

He went the few steps until he was between Harry’s knees, staring down at the older Kingsman with dread in his heart.

Harry dropped his eyes and Eggsy’s followed. A finger traced the waistband of the panties, gun calloused rough against the thin, sensitive skin there. Eggsy shivered and Harry smirked. The finger rose, dragging along Eggsy’s lower abdomen to his flat, twitching belly, up around a peaked nipple to stop over Eggsy’s heart. There the palm flattened out and the two of them felt Eggsy’s racing heartbeat for a moment.

“You’re the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen, Eggsy.”

The young man jumped, startled by the low words in the still room. His eyes snapped up to where Harry’s whiskey-eyes were watching him. A flush spread across Eggsy’s cheeks and he tried to speak, only to croak.

Harry’s other hand slipped around Eggsy’s waist and guided the younger man to sit on Harry’s knee, legs pressed together, cock growing again. That same hand teased the lace backing of the panties, brushing against the cleft of Eggsy’s arse and making his hips jerk. A small chuckle fell from Harry and he tugged Eggsy against his chest, nuzzling against the soft skin of Eggsy’s neck.

Gasping quietly Eggsy tilted his head to give Harry more room, the bigger man taking the offering and sucking a few gentle marks into the pale skin there. Eggsy couldn’t help it, his hips jerked and he moaned, hands dropping to clutch at Harry’s waistcoat. Harry’s hand was still on Eggsy’s heart, feeling it pulse, pushing blood through Eggsy’s body straight to his cock.

“Harry…” Eggsy whispered, and the bigger man moaned.

A twist and a shifting of hands later Eggsy was in Harry’s lap. He braced himself on Harry’s broad shoulders while one of Harry’s hands supported his back, the other down the back of his knickers and stroking the cleft of his arse with reverence. Harry’s kisses were becoming harsher, more biting, and Eggsy loved it.

“Fack,” he moaned, rolling his hips down against Harry and whining when he felt the other man’s erection in response. “Fack Harry, want you so bad. Wanted you so long.”

There was a growl against Eggsy’s neck and then Harry was ripping himself away, pulling Harry down to crush their lips together.

Eggsy’s hands changed position to bury themselves in Harry’s hair, raking the bigger man’s scalp with his blunt nails and tugging. He moaned into Harry’s mouth and got one back in return, Harry’s hips bucking to meet Eggsy’s downward roll.

When they broke for air Eggsy dove down to Harry’s throat, pulling aside the man’s shirt collar to mouth at his collarbone. The hand on his back moved up to clutch at Eggsy’s hair, tugging the same way he’d tugged Harry’s. The moved together, rolling and exchanging biting, bruising kisses until Eggsy pulled back with a gasp. He dropped a hand to his clothed cock and squeezed the base, panting. When he looked up at Harry the older man was flushed and hungry looking.

“Bed?” Eggsy croacked.

Harry nodded and helped Eggsy to his feet. He stood behind the younger knight as he stopped to snatch up his jacket, noticing the way the silk stretched over his clothed balls and clung to the dip of his arse. On the way up the stairs Harry couldn’t help but pinch Eggsy’s arse, earning him a yelp and a feigned glare. Eggsy made sure to wiggle his arse further on the way of the stairs.

They collapsed together on Harry’s king bed, hands and mouths going to work.

Eggsy tugged off Harry’s waistcost and shirt and was starting in on the buttons of his slacks when Harry pulled back. The younger man made to protest only to be flipped over, a squawk falling from him. His next complaint was stifled as Harry buried his face in the cleft of Eggsy’s arse behind his falls. The young man moaned, loudly, and clutched at the bedding with both hands. He rocked back against Harry, feeling the man’s nose tracing the line of his taint to his hole and back before lips pressed kisses there.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s squirming hips to still him, pressing one last kiss before he added his tongue to the mix. A chuckle escaped Harry at Eggsy’s high keen. He dragged his tongue over each of Eggsy’s balls, soaking the silk in saliva before wetting the appendage and continuing up the crease of Eggsy’s arse. He finished there and made his way back down, taking one testicle in his mouth as best he could and soaking it. Eggsy was rhythmically rocking back against Harry’s face now, short, bitten off moans falling from him.

Getting impatient Harry tugged Eggsy’s knickers down and pressed a kiss to the furled opening he found. Eggsy gasped, breaking into a moan as Harry began to lave the sensitive area with his tongue. Harry pushed the tip of his tongue against the muscle, feeling it eventually relax enough for him to ease inside.

“Fack Harry! As good as that is — and fack you are doin’ this again later — get your fackin cock in me already!”

Harry broke away from Eggsy, laughter stealing his breath. He leant his forehead against Eggsy’s flank and tried to catch his breath. The younger man grumbled and swatted at him with a fond smile.

“Alright, alright. Top drawer there, grab it.” He watched as Eggsy stretched to open the drawer and fished around inside. He pulled out a full bottle of lube and went back to fishing, finding nothing else. He glanced back at Harry, brow pinched. The knight shrugged. “You’re clean, I’m clean. And I’m not sure about you but I want to see how much of my come these panties can soak up.”

A pained gurgle was Eggsy’s reply. He flipped over onto his back and thrust the bottle at Harry before pulling the older man down into a filthy kiss. Eggsy’s legs stayed open, feet planted against the bed, and blindly he reached down to pull the silk aside. He bit Harry’s lip and pulled back to whisper harshly. “Hurry up, old man. I want there to be enough time for round two.”

Another laugh left Harry but he did as asked, slicking his fingers and gently sliding one in as Eggsy bore down on the appendage. They kissed through the second and third fingers, Eggsy almost bucking Harry off when the other man found his prostate. By the third Eggsy was muttering constantly, biting at any skin he could get his mouth on. With one last kiss Harry shoved Eggsy back and undid his trousers, shoving them off before dropping back between Eggsy’s legs. He slicked his cock as Eggsy shoved a pillow under his arse. They came back together and Harry lined himself up, nudging Eggsy’s hole with the head of his cock and earning a moan for his trouble.

Then be began to push in.

Eggsy gasped and twitched, pushing down against the breach. Harry stopped when the head popped in and held still against Eggsy’s whines and attempts to roll his hips. Then he pulled back, the flared cock head catching on Eggsy’s rim, and slammed the whole way in. Eggsy just about arched off the bed with a yell. Eggsy lifted his legs to Harry’s shoulder and the older man set a brutal pace, fucking Eggsy with everything he had.

Neither of them would last long, but that was fine.

Harry adjusted his angle to find that sweet spot and when he hit it dead on Eggsy clenched around him, keening high. A few more of those and Harry dropped Eggsy’s legs back around his waist, letting the smaller man have the room to move against him. Eggsy squeezed Harry tight and didn’t disappoint. Harry pinned Eggsy’s hands above his head with one, the other holding his body up as he fucked Eggsy.

  
“Ha-harry! Oh god, so close. Fack, doing me so good. Harder Harry, c’mon babe, fack me harder!”

With a snarl Harry released Eggsy’s wrists and sit back, hands digging into Eggsy’s hips as he forced the younger man down onto his cock, fucking up into his lover with truly brutal thrusts. Eggsy stiffened and yelled, hands spasming against the duvet, back arching off the bed. He came in his knickers, a few streamers of come painting his belly while the majority were caught inside the silk cage. He clenched around Harry and the older man let out another snarl. Two, three, four thrusts and he was done, teeth bared as he screamed silently.

They kept moving through their orgasms, grinding together until the after-glow set in and Harry dropped over Eggsy’s torso. The younger man grunted and adjusted Harry so he could breathe before wrapping his arms around Harry and giving a happy sleepy rumble. They lay together until Harry slipped out, Eggsy complaining. They drew apart and Harry adjusted Eggsy’s knickers to cover his abused hole.

Eggsy gave him a look. “You weren’t takin’ the piss, were you.”

Harry chuckled. “Not at all. Though I’d just as happily watch it dribble out.”

The younger man whined and covered his face. “Fack, Harry, don’ say shit like that. I’m young but I’m not tha’ young!” They shared a laugh and Harry dropped a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead.

“I’m glad you came.” Eggsy snorted and covered his face. Harry grinned and swatted him. “I meant tonight.” Another snort followed by a bark of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes. “Fuck it.” He pounced on Eggsy and tickled the young man until they were a tangled mess of exhausted limbs.

Eggsy nuzzled his nose against Harry’s. “You know wha’?”

“Hmm?”

“‘M glad I came too.”

 ---------------------------------

 

Follow me on tumblr!

[Salios](http://salios.tumblr.com)

\------------

Lovely fanart from [prygelknabe](http://prygelknabe.tumblr.com/) here ([x](http://salios.tumblr.com/post/112801407503/salios-ok-so-hi-i-read-the-first-chapter-of))


End file.
